Star wars beta squadron
by Flaming burrito
Summary: The story of a group of volunteers who Crippled the CIS' spaceborne navy working on new chapter now
1. Chapter 1

_**Star wars  
Beta squadron.**_

Chapter 1 : Laeacor

The sound of the engines powering down were enough to send anyone deaf as the Republic Assault ship came out of hyperspace.

"You'd think you'd get used to the Conquerers sound by know huh Lucky?"

,said Runt calmly Sipping at his Stimcaf, "the sound is quite soothing once you get used to it im actually quite…." He was cut short when General Plo koon entered the mess hall and walked towards the back corner where the Betas were sitting

Lucky got up to greet the Jedi but was pt back in hs place by quite a large clone Tau 366 "Listen to me now rookie just because your wearing that armor it doesn't mean that your one of us we are the army of the republic Your just outsiders who want in on the glory." The clone said  
"Sit down soldier" came the booming voice of The Jedi Master I need a word with these boys they know the planet better then anyone", he looked over his shoulder at the betas who were staring at him in shock, " All of you come with me your needed on the bridge."

Meanwhile planet side a small ship had landed in the docks "Ah General Grievous My friend it has been too long" said A proud booming voice.

"Yes Dooku my friend It has I haven't seen you since when? Geonosis I think?",He pondered , "anyway shall we get down to business?".

"we shall follow me to the Headquarters we have much to do"

"So this is Laeacor quite beautiful it reminds me of Naboo" Plo koon Said Admiringly. "With all do respect sir The CIS landed on the other side of the planet and Judging by how long its been since they landed The other side of the planet probably looks a lot like Sullust" Commented Schmitty.

"That bad ……… well we cant do anything at the moment half the Fleet is still in hyper space and even if we had them here there is a Massive droid fleet on the other side of the planet" replied the Jedi

"Cant we call in reinforcements from Kuat?" Asked lucky stepping forward.

"Unfortunately not 07 one: were hiding behind Jerter The biggest moon of Laeacor the iron and magnesium on the surface Screw up the CIS' sensors so they cant pick us up if we try to make Long distance calls they'll pick it up then track it here and two we cant let them know Kuat Drive yards is where they make the Republics vehicles"

Answered Mac.

"Precisely we either wait them out then strike or they find us and we all die" said Plo Koon sharply.

"I always thought Jedi masters were ment to keep the morale up" question Runt

Psycho gave him an answer by smacking him over the head.  
"Hey what was that for?" he yelled clutching his head

"you deserved every little insignificant second of it" Replied Buzz.

Count Dooku's Jaw seemed to drop to the floor. "that's ludacris , its insane and it just might work My master will be informed of your plan at once so he can make "proper arrangements'" said Dooku as he strode of the the comms room.

"Grievous my fleet of droids may be destroyed Because of this" Said Nute Gunray in outrage.

"Need I remind you Gunray that the battle droids are under my command now? And I assure you they wont our fleet will make it out of there Intact Your shuttle is waiting for you it will take you to the Utapau system I will meet you there after the assault"

replied Grievous "This may very well be the end of the republic!"

07 strapped on his breastplate and picked up his helmet and rose to his feet " Listen up betas ive got bad news and……..worse news." ,He shouted, "The separatist fleet has left Laeacor.

"Lucky that's good news" replied Looper,

" Can it im not finished yet the Liberation of Laeacor is going to begin in 1 hour our dropships will land on the planet and drop of the AT-TE and Juggernaut columns It is our job to cover them as they make their approach and then give them air support as they advance to the capital expect heavy resistance those are droid foundaries down there so lets saddle up and give em hell." The betas morale went through the roof as they cheered they hadn't seen action since the outer rim sieges started.

"The worse news, betas is that the fleet jumped to Coruscant." The room went silent and Lucky knew why, most of the republics forces were defending planets in or near the outer rim. _One thing is certain_ Lucky thought _this is still gonna be one hell of a battle._


	2. Chapter 2:knock knock

Chapter 2: Knock knock

"Yad think the commandos would be back from their mission to help soften up the seps" said runt as the betas sat in the hangar. " More fun for us" chirped Kaiser "besides im aching to get these bastards back after what they did on Rhen Var"

Just as Mom was about to warn him to be careful the siren blared and a voice came over the intercom "attention all pilots to your ships we have enemy scouts inbound The party is gonna start a little earlier then we expected".

Before the announcer was even finished the blast doors opened and the shields Warmed up with a distinct humming sound.

The first arc-170 was away Psycho had jumped the gun and was on a course for the scouts The others soon followed

"Ive got a bad feeling about this" squeaked Shorty.

"Dont worry short stuff they don't call 07 Lucky for no reason" Commented Buzz as he fell into position "Besides…."

"All wings report in" Came a distinct voice over the com.

"Groups alpha through sierra are inbound ETA to target 2 minutes."

The arc-170s gracefully barrel rolled slowly over and spread out into attack formation.

The glimmers of Tri fighters and vulture droids could be seen in the distance

"ok boys standard procedure let the scouts deal witht the tris and we move on to the vultures"

various affirmatives came from different pilots and the roar of the republic scout fighters could be heard as they flew extremely close to the Arc-170's There was a blur near the planets atmosphere that made the betas cautious and then only one pilot realised. "scouts break off the attack , repeat break off the attack" it was too late the pilots of Alpha squadron were doomed a Hail of anti aircraft fire came from a now uncloaked.Trade federation Cruiser The 170s burst out of formation into different directions to avoid incoming fire " Betas two and three follow me said Shorty as the dived beneath the separatist cruiser "General Plo Kkoon this is beta 7 we need the acclamatory class assault ships and an attack ship here asap".

"Copy that well be there in 2 minutes" replied Plo Koon.

A flaming V-wing had torn overhead as it tried desperately to escape the fray it was halted by a vulture droid as it burst into flames it seemed that everything went silent and you couldn't even hear the screams of the republic pilots all they could see was carnage the entire fighter picket caught off guard by a capital ship less than 50 fighters remained that took off from the conquerer If anyone was going to survive this they needed a miracle

"the only pilot to keep his cool was ironically lucky" Betas cover the remaining V-wings as they bombard the cruiser from bellow Tau 409 you know what to do" he barked.

"Roger that Beta 7 all bombers form on my wing were taking these tin cans down."

The bombers gracefully as if with renewed vigor and morale fell into line below the cruiser as they rolled and flipped as they took strafing runs on the shield generator and life support systems.

"betas watch your backs tris coming in at 8 o clock" the 170s engines seemed to roar with delight as they cleaved their way through the squadron of tri fighters betas 6 through 12 attack the engines 1 through 5 long range communicators these seps are ours."

Massive explosions rocked the cruiser as the bombers succeded in lowering the shield just as the boys from beta squad were about to destroy the bridge on their strafing run There was a shuddering explosion on the side of the trade federation cruiser ….Turbo lasers …….Republic turbolasers.

"YEEHAH here comes the cavalry"

A familiar voice buzzed over the com link , the storng cocky voice of Plo Koon

"did someone order fleet of destroyers?"

with explosions that shook the heavens every ship the 1000 strong fleet bombarded the cruiser at once the flash temporarily blinded Beta squad where the cruiser was there was only dust and small debris.

"Delivery for uh Mr dooku" cheered Runt over the com

"It isn't over yet boy weve still got a planet to take." Said Buzz "were just getting started".


	3. Chapter 3: baptism of fire

Chapter 3: Baptism of fire

Explosions rocked the fighters and troopships as they headed down into the atmosphere smoke filled the skies. "well be at the LZ in 5" announced the pilot of the drop ship.

"Psycho were taking a lot of fire from tris at 4 o clock take buzz and see if you can 'persuade' them to leave".

"Haha aye aye 07 this is 05 breaking formation".

Psychos 170 half flipped then barrel rolled and was followed by buzz's.

Three tri fighters broke of to attack a damaged troop transport.

" Dibs on those cocky tin cans" yelled buzz as he moved off to intercept

but before he could get them in his sights there was a shout.

"Surprise!" yelled Psycho as he had came from the direction of the sun and cleaved right through the main squad of tri fighters.

"show off" muttered Buzz over the com and he squeezed the trigger and caught two of them in a barrage of cannon fire. The remaining Tri- fighter tried desperately to shake buzz as they weaved between other groups of fighters and dropships.

"how much longer can that droid keep it up" asked Lucky.

The Tri must have heard him It slammed right into a laat/c gunship and ripped it in two.

The AT-TE it was carrying plummeted toward the surface and narrowly missed 07.

"Betas form up were going to wipe clean the LZ for our gunships" ordered Shorty.

The LZ was heavily defended armed with AA guns and troops ready to mop up andy surviving republic troops.

"Let loose your proton torpedos on three 1……..2………..3" said shorty and with that bluey white ovals dropped out of the wings and smashed into the CIS emplacement.

"LZ is clear drop the boys off and head home". One by one the gunships slowed to a halt as troops piled out of the sides the heavy transports dropped in armored support.

"Alright lets scout ahead and clear the way for those Juggernauts" barked Lucky.

The 170s engines roared as they sped towards the blockade at the gates.

"Lets do the strafing thing again I liked that" begged Psycho".

"Only if you polish my 170 after this". replied Lucky

"Deal" agreed psycho.

Kaisers engines screamed as he raced ahead of the Squad.

The defences at the blockade rained fire on Kaiser.

"Ive lost engine 2 im going down mayd day mayday." He screamed in terror

the fighter went belly up and slammed into the ground and skidded into the gate.

The explosion that followed lit up the sky. Droids, houses, trees all combusted the entire blockade went up in flames.

Beta squadron could only watch in horror as their leader was killed in action

But the blockade was gone.

Rayce Farrelle or Beta "Kaiser" 11's death was not in vain.

"KAISER!" screamed Schmitty.

"Well say a few words for him later boys weve still got a job to do." Said lucky

They pulled away from the strafing run and arc back towards the Armored column

"Betas new orders from Jedi High command your to link up with the Acclamator class assault ship candaserri and reinforce Coruscant your not needed any longer here." Plo koon briefed them.

"well never forget you Kaiser" Lucky said as they entered orbit "well get those CIS sumbitches for you."


End file.
